Voice Cast for Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Daniel Pineda.
Here is a voice cast for Daniel Pineda's second installment, Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast * Casey Jr. as Agent Ed - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Mickey Mouse as The Male Narrator - Robosoft 1 (Carlos Loquendo V2) * Minnie Mouse as The Female Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Lightning McQueen as Child 1 - Microsoft Mike (+5) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Toyland Express as King Doc - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails as Agent Xyz - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Montana as Burk - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Harry Hogwarts as The Judge - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Javier Loquendo V1) * Tootle as The Elephant - Radar Overseer Hank (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Jebidiah as Person 1 - Radar Overseer Hank (+5) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+5) * Wilson as Child 2 - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Farnsworth as Grogh's Henchman 1 - Microsoft Mike (-10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Blue and Huey as Person 2 and Child 3 - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) and Radar Overseer Guy (-10) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) and (Juan Loquendo V1) (-10) * Ivor as The Clerk - Robosoft 1 (-5) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-5) * Tillie as Princess Suzy - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Toots as The Insane Inmate - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+5) (Mario Loquendo V1) (+9.5.) * Budgie as Child 4 - Radar Overseer Abby (+5) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+5) * Silver Fish as Grogh's Henchman 2 - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Jorge Loquendo V1) (-9.5.) * Emma as Child 5 - Radar Overseer Beulah (+5) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Jacob Pneumatic as Grogh's Henchman 3 - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans (Juan Loquendo V1) (+9.5.) * Melissa as Child 6 - Radar Overseer Beulah (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+5) * Minvera as The Singing Woman - Microsoft Mary (-10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (-10) * Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") - Person 4 * Georgia (The Little Engine That Could) - Person 5 * Doc (The Little Engine That Could) - Person 6 * Choo Choo, Little Chug (Little Chug), Rasmus, Edgar (Dougal), and Steam Lokey (Paul Bunyan) - Children 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12 * Sally (Cars) - Child 13 * Xiro (Noah's Ark) - The Film Editor * Missy (The Little Engine That Could) - The Voice Editor * Leo and Quincy (Little Einsteins) - The Sound and Music Editor * Shelbert (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") - Person 7 * Jason (Back of the Knodilike) - Person 8 * Tracy (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") - Person 9 * Pufle (Steam Train) - Bill * Scott (Dinosaur Train) - Ben * Brewster (Chuggington) - Child 14 * Alfred (Porky's Railroad) - Person 10 * Casey Jr's Coaches (Dumbo) - People 11 and 12 * Hegrid - Grogh's Henchman 4 * Speed Buggy (Scooby Doo) - Person 13 * Chad the Truck - Grogh's Henchman 5 * Susie (Susie the Little Blue Coupe) - Child 15 * Shawn (The Alphabet Adventure) - Person 14 * Sir Regiand (Madeline) - Grogh's Henchman 6 * The Chinese Dragon - The Magic Mushroom * The Ringmaster (Dumbo) - The General * The Weasels - The Policemen * Johnny (The Brave Engineer) - The Bartender * Bahia Train (The Three Caballeros) - Person 15 * Linus (The Brave Locomotive) - Child 16 * Zephie (Chuggington) - Child 17 * Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) - The Female Announcer * Cerberus (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") - Master Grogh the Hellish (Both the main villains) * Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) - The Male Announcer * Dumbo - The Dog * Greendale Rocket (Postman Pat) - Child 18 * Flying Scotsman - Grogh's Henchman 7 * Circus Train - Grogh's Henchman 8 * Evil Diesels - Grogh's Other Henchmen * Troublesome Trucks - the Vegetable Army Notes * Agent Casey Junior is the main protagonist, who was one day, cleaning up his Mothership Albatross, and giving a present, like a box of chocolates, and a flower to someone he loves, but is chased by his former father, Montana, who, overheard him calling him a shmole, pursues him down a hallway with a pipe. Casey shuts the door behind him and in front of Montana, causing his dad to hit the door, forcing Casey to flee into some strange space oddities room where he plays with his model train set after losing his box of chocolates and flower. * The engine on Casey's model train is Thomas, an 0-6-0 E2 tank engine, who is hauling six freight cars, full of coal, mail, cows, wood, hay, and fish, and a caboose on the end of his train, since no E2s were preserved. * The pump trolley, used to mend the track, is chased by Thomas, that is inspired by The Great St Trinian's Train Robbery in 1966, and Walt Disney's The Great Locomotive Chase in 1956. * Casey comes across a strange can, and drinks its contents, but finds the contents tasting terrible, and spits the liquid onto some broomsticks, causing them to come to life, and forcing them to pick up some buckets to take some water to fill a cauldron. A surprised Casey looks at the can leaking some odd flash from itself in fright and screams in terror and runs around in fear. He looks at some garbage disposter and throws the can down one of them, grateful to get rid of that stuff. The can falls down onto the planet Earth. * A bar lady named Mary kicks out a chum, the main villain, Cerberus, the nightmare train, who drinks the can, but finds it tasting strange, then suddenly transforms into a powerful master. Now that the drinks are on him, he'll give everyone a taste. * Casey's uncle, Harry Hogwarts, the Judge states that Casey has broken the rules, and goes onto lashing him, but also demands his grandson to repair the damage he did. * The Ringmaster plans Casey in a small mini spaceship, and when the plan is action, Casey tries to retrieve the container by pushing a button to activate the claw, which doesn't work and respond, until he hits and brakes the button. He approaches the castle where Cerberus's singing wife, Minvera, sings joyfully to him, but gasps in panic, and flees in fright from Casey, who crashes into the room, and fortunately comes out, only seconds late, and unfortunately whacks Cerberus in the face and briefly chokes him, from upon seeing Casey, who fails to reach the castle, and grabs a bit of the castle, but flies out with his spaceship, and lands into a snowy lanscape. * The Ringmaster wonders where Casey is as if he might copy, but when Casey doesn't answer, The Ringmaster calls Casey an idiot for breaking his ship, and informs Casey, who is now on his own, unsure whether the little circus engine is, as if he might bring back the container. A poor bewildered Casey is dizzy when some stars, spinning around him, turn into people, and scream, and flee one last piece of the ship, which Casey catches and swallows it, when it lands painfully in his mouth. * When some workers, Tex Avery, a cowboy, a troll named Rut, Hugo's daughter, a rabbit called Bugs Bunny, Kelly the freight conductor, a brown dog with a blue collar, Scooby Doo, and four Beatles named John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, and George Harrison, are looking for somewhere to keep warm, they find Casey, who, stuck and alone, feels cold and miserable. * While setting off to find the can, Casey meets a beautiful belly dancer named Princess Tillie, the daughter of her father, King Toyland Express, who is trapped, and needs Casey to get him out of the cave from his superlocomotive, Samson, who has gone bonkers with his toasters. * Agent Rustee Rails is Casey's informant. Since that can fell aground, Rustee orders Casey to free the Toyland Express, and helps him to get six supplies of each object he finds. * To reach Cerberus's HQ, Casey must find Toyland Express six springs, six propeller blades, six jumping stones, six feathers, six domiones, and six wild piggies, all six supplies are hidden in the Barry Scrapyard HQ, The North Plain's Moats, The Wild Canyon, guarded by Tootle, Casey's best friend, The Glacier Cocktail, protected by Johnny, Casey's brother, The Pyramid, used by Toots, Casey's nephew, and the Pressure Cooker on Cyberland, cursed by Barker and his henchmen, who turn people into animals, and sell them for prices in a pen and some crates. * Barker is a wicked coachman train, who works for Cerberus and his henchmen. He tricks Casey into going back to his adventure, and attempting to turn him and Tillie into a cat and dog. * On the coach to Cyberland, Tillie makes friends with a load of tank engines. * When Casey is in the castle, Cerberus's guards in his land, go after Casey, but are no match for him, as he pulls through to reach Cerberus's castle, which is a statue like, but to Montana's advice, warning him not to enter the cave, Casey completes his arguement with his dad, and tells him that he has to fight Cerberus alone, but keeps fighting Cerberus on different places. * The two lightsabers that Casey picks up, have two different color blades, one is blue, and one is purple, when he picks up two pistol guns, and reloads them. * After Casey defeats Cerberus, the nightmare train asks him why he hit him, because it hurts. Casey tells Cerberus that he wants the can, since he won, because the master was fed up of the stupid can, and throws it at Casey, who takes it and keeps it. The little engine celebrates by dancing and changes the world back to normal and falls in love with Tillie the little girl engine. Category:Daniel Pineda